


Good Kitten

by KumikoZX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Bottom can be any gender, Cock Slut, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, How Do I Tag, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, No pronouns for the bottom, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Talking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumikoZX/pseuds/KumikoZX
Summary: A little slutty kitten gets some reward and punishment. Just straight up porn, no plot whatsoever.
Kudos: 48





	Good Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> *The bottom can be any gender you want them to be.  
> First time writing smut or anything.  
> There is only dialogue, so you can't read the action, but you can probably tell what's going on with the context itself. 
> 
> Gives feedback if you want.

"Fuck Kitten. Your pretty little nipple is so tasty and delicious. Make me want to suck them forever."

"AHHH- ah don't pull and suck them so hard."

"You like it though, I know my kitten loves a little pain, you little masochist."

"Wu~~ Ughh. Daddy, touch other places too please~!!"

"Hmm, since my baby asks so nicely."

"Hahhh, ahh DADDY!!~~ W-what?!?!"

"Hmph, you want me to touch other places, didn't you? I did that."

"I-I did, but your fingers so deep so suddenly, ughh"

"Is that so? But your little hole is so wet and hot already, I barely even touch you."

"B-because you're touching me e-everywhere."

"Uh-uh, it's because you're a little slutty whore, darling. Your hole is practically begging to be filled over and over again."

"N-n-no I'm not, it isn't ahhhh~"

"Then you're MY little slutty whore."

"Only for you, Daddy."

"Such a good slut, maybe I should reward you with something a slut would like, hmm? You want that, sweetheart?"

"Mhm, Yess, please, want it, n-need it now."

"You want this cock in you, baby? Want my cock in you? To fill you up like my personal fuck toy?"

"fuck yes please, I need your big thick cock in my slutty hole." 

"Beg me for it, darling. I want to see how much you need my cock.~"

"P-please , can't-fuck- please I need you to fill me up with your thick cock. Want your cum inside me. To claim me. Make me yours. Want to carry your child, please f-fuck"

"Such a dirty little whore for me, darling. Daddy will fill you up. You want that, baby?"

"Yessss please Daddy~~ I'm your horny little slut. Want your big fat cock in my slutty cunt.

"Want me to fuck you deep, kitten?"

"Mhm, please. I feel so empty. Need your cock deep inside me - D-daddy!"

"Fuck~ baby, your little pussy is so wet and tight for me. Shit, you like my cock that much?"

"A-ah, ughhh YESSSS. Daddy's cock is the bestttt!!!!!"

"You're such a cockslut, you wouldn't mind if someone else comes and fills this slutty hole of your, hmm? You want another dick in you, baby?"

"Nnn-ahh-Noo DADDY!! I'm your c-cockslut. You're the o-only one. I only want your cock~ a-ah ugh."

"That's right, baby. By the time I'm done with you, everyone will know that you're mine, mine to fuck until you can't even walk or speak. The only thing you will be screaming is my name, babe."

"Yess, please, mark me, w-want everyone to know that I'm yours."

"Hmmm. Fuck. SHit. Your hole is so tight and hot, baby, so perfect for me, like you were made for me."

"A-ah-ah, ugh. So deep, so big aahhh~~ Fuck me harder, Daddy!"

"Damn kitten, taking my cock like that. You like my cock that much, hmm?"

"Mhm, Daddy, your cock is the best. AHHH~"

"Shit, You're so cute, darling, sucking me in like you don't wanna let go."

"N-noo. Toooo deep, Daddy p-please too h-hard~!"

"But you said you like it deep and hard, baby? You know I don't like my kitten lie. Bad Kitten needs to be punished ~"

"UGHH, I'm sorry, Daddy, o-oh-ahhh."

"Hmmm, should I fuck you harder and deeper? You want that?"

"AH ah ah nooo.. yess"

"But that's not a punishment. How about I go slow and gentle and drag it out?"

"I-I don't care, j-just pleaseee. Everything feels good. I'm s-so close, Daddy. I'm gonna..."

"Ah, no sweetheart, no cumming for you, I'm punishing you, remember? So no cumming unless I tell you to? Got it, baby?"

"NOOO~, Daddy, no. I-I'm s-sorry. Please let me cum."

"NO cumming! Got it?"

"Nooo~ want to cum on your cock."

"I said got it? Or do you need another punishment?"

"Y-yess, sorry, Daddy. N-no more p-punishment please. wu~wu~wu."

"Aww, kitten. I'm just making this more pleasurable for you. No need to cry. Your crying face will only turn me on even more."

"Wu~wu~wu. You're too big, so deep in me."

"Ah Shit, hearing your cries make me want to thrust and pound you harder and deeper until you're a blubbering mess, baby"

"Yesss, Daddy, use me, I-I'm your fucktoy."

"Good, you're doing great, baby. So tight and wet, s-shit."

"S-so good feels so hot in m-me, Sir..."

"Aww Angel, you're inside is pulsating and twitching so much. You're cumming, darling?

"Mhm, gonna c-cum~"

"Punishment, babe"

"Nooo, s-so close. Sir, please just let me cum with your cum filling me."

"You're so sexy when you're begging for my cock and cum to fill you, but punishment is a punishment. But I'll let you off a little."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be good for you."

"That's right, doll face, you're so good, fuck, your hole is getting tighter and spasming so much. So good, shit."

"A~ah Daddy you're filling me up everywhere, so full."

"Shit, your hole is the best, I'm close, kitten."

"M-me too, Sir. Please fill me up. I want everyone to know I'm yours."

"Cum."

"DADDY!!!!"

"Good Kitten."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Gives feedback if you want.  
> I may do more with more than just dialogues. ;)


End file.
